Federation of the Americas (The 80s Catastrophe!)
The Federation of the Americas is an ultra-nationalist democracy (Disputed) lying in South America. It is largest state in the area and ranks as the second largest country in the world. The country is split into 13 states, the capital is a district lying in the largest state Brazil. Another notable fact is that the Federation is scheduled to have the largest economy in the world by 2017, while its military boosts to 5th place in the world. Despite all of this, many people in the Federation are poor and do not have access to educational services. The country also faces internal problems such as the fact it's virtually split into two due to the Andes mountain range. Leauge of Nations Secretary Bernadio Leon called The Federation "A potential Superpower." The President is Mikols Ferdino, serving his 3rd consecutive turn. Political Adminstrations The Federation is split into 13 States, each of these states have 45 representivets in the House of Nationalists. The Senate, however is more complex and operate similar to the House of Lords in the Uk. There are 950 Seats in the Senate and 390 of the seats are for the representatives. 110 belong to the diplomats. 350 belong to the ministers and the rest is for the officials who work around the presidents Cabinet. When a bill for a law is agreed on the House of Nationalists it is passed on to the Senate. The Senate votes and if the bill is accepted it is made as a law. History Pan-American Movement The rise of Pan-American ideas is usually identified by historians after the publication of the book "The Rights of Unity." Despite the fact it was written by an anounomous German author, encouraging Germany to unite and American to unite the west against the Soviets, it was read by the founder of the Pan-American movement, Ferdinand Magdub. In 1978, he convinced Carlos Perez to support the movement. This is when the Pan-American ideas became powerful. With the support of the president of Venzula, the ideology spread across the continent. Becoming influential in Argentina, Brazil and Venzula itself. Ferdinand and Carlos become such good friends that Carlos agreed to ask Brazil and Argentina to federate. But Carlos was voted out. This was a bitter blow to the Pan-American movement and few days later on 15th March 1979, Ferdinand died. The movement moved to Brazil when the anti Pan-American Luis Campis was voted in. The Pan-American was then lead by Aurelino Chaves. He became vice-president of Brazil and ifluenced Joao Figurieo to negotiate with the Venzulan president Jaime Lusinchni and Argentianan President Raul Alfonsin. After negotiating they agreed to Federate officially forming the Federation on November 15th of July 1984. Early History Following the declaration of Federation on November 15th 1984, the USA and USSR refused to recognise the state and the allies of the two superpowers copied their moves. When the Federation applied for League of Nations entry, it was declined. This created a feeling of Anti-American (USA) and Anti-USSR to spread across the Federation. The first Election was held in 1st of January 1985 and was won by Tancredo Neves. He is critised for doing nothing to improve the Federation, but this probably due to his death on April 21st 1985. On that day, the capital was declared Rio de Janeiro and Fernando Collar de Mello was sworn in as president by the army. Mello improved the military and appointed Jaime Lusinchi vice-president. The senate was formed on the 12th April 1986 along with the house of nationals. On the 17th April 1987, Uraguay and Chile were invaded. The invasions ended with a Federation Victory. Carlos Perez took charge by forcing out Fernado. Carlos invaded the remains countries and left only French Guinia* unoccupied, his importing of petroleum made the Federation rich he improved standards in Rio but was forced out by a coup by Juan Arocena on the 5th June 1994. Dictatorship of Juan Arocena (1994-2005) Juan marched into the Senate and proclaimed himself President. By boosting the economy and drastically improving the military, he gained support of many of the politicians, he executed more than 20,000 men and women in his reign. He executed more citizens then Carlos Perez when Carlos attempted to purge some French-Speaking areas. He agreed to build La nueva Ciudad (The New City) and improved Carcas and Bueno Aires. On the 5 September 1997, the League of Nations allowed the Federation to join and the USA was forced to aknowledge of the state. The American League of Cooperation and Trade was formed in Buenuo Aires. On the 6th October 2001, the economy of the Federation boosted on petroleum production. But on 21st December 2004, the Federations stock market collapsed, the Federation was in chaos. Despite all of this, President Juan continued to dominate his puppet-filled senate. But the Supreme Court decided to expel Juan and on the 10th March 2005, Juan was no longer dictator. Post-Juan Era Following the expulsion of Juan, Miklos Ferdino took charge as the head minister in the senate and vice-president of the Federation, while he old friend Francisco San Lopez became President, the first law was the libation act, until then presidents could stay as leader until they were expelled from power. This law limatated the rule of presidents to ensure democracy but it is virtually ignored now as Franisco San Lopez was a dictator. Within a year, the economy had a 399% increase and petroleum was selling extremely fast. Lopez showed his distatse to the west by placing the Federal Navy on the coast of Florida. He was also a brutal dictator like Juan,but left the post in 2010. Religion Category:South America